Least Favorite Day of the Week
by PhantomOfThePunjab
Summary: My first Gravitation Fic. What Day does everyone in Gravitation hate the most? Why do they hate it? This Fic sums this all important question up very well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated for alcohol abuse and possibly for later chapters.


1Least Favorite Day Of The Week

Another Ficcy from everyone's favorite authoress (hopefully it's PhantomOfThePunjab). I love Gravitation; it's the best manga ever (Even with the Yaoi...)! Here's the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **Another thing I don't own... again... (sobs!)

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hiroshi Nakano felt uneasy. It was Monday, Shuichi's Least Favorite Day Of The Week. Who knows what madness could possibly happen on this Evil Day? I do. But you don't. Hiro walked into the N-G Records building. He was greeted by what he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with so early in the morning.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Shuichi Shindou was having an off day already, and it was only six in the morning. Yuki had kicked him out in the middle of the night (for snoring...) and K. blew his brains out. How K. found him in the bushes, Shuichi would never find out. In fact, K. knew a lot of things about Shuichi that Shuichi would never find out how he knew...

"Yuki hates me! Yuki hates me!" Shuichi yelled on his way to work, annoying the heck out of K.

"Shut it, you little freak!" the angry manager shouted, his gun waving. Shuichi decided that it was probably not a good idea to annoy his manager any further. Who knows what the already enraged K. would do? Shuichi had made a wise decision, indeed.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Eiri Yuki slowly awoke from his (finally) peaceful slumber. He squinted and looked at his alarm clock. Six-oh-five A.M. Way too early for Yuki. He set the alarm for two o'clock in the afternoon. Much better. Yuki fell back asleep.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sakano was very hyper. He drank forty-five cups of coffee, so he was able to have enough energy to handle Shuichi. In fact, he could have probably handled forty-three Shuichis.

"Oh, Lord," Sakano moaned, "Forty-three Shuichis? What am I thinking?" Sakano realized that he forgot his tie. Great. His day was obviously off to a good start as well...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tohma Seguchi decided that he was not going to go to work today. He's the boss, after all, so he could do whatever he wanted to. He decided to go over his bestest-buddy's house. He wondered what kind of alcohol to bring over to said bestest-buddy's house.

"I wonder what kind of booze to bring over to said bestest-buddy's house?" Tohma asked no one n particular. Then he took a moment to reflect on his words and decided that they made perfect sense. At least they did to him. He started on his long, difficult to his bestest-buddy's house. His bestest-buddy lived right next door...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yuki once again woke up. This time, however, was not so pleasant. He could feel someone's eyes watching him from somewhere. He got out of bed and decided that this was worthy for him to investigate. After he searched the house twenty-seven times, he finally found what he was looking for. There, in his bedroom closet, was...Tohma Seguchi!

"Hey, Eiri," the overly-happy music producer said, hiding something behind him. "Guess what I brought? SAKE!" Yuki fell on the floor in a dead faint. Tohma looked happier than a certain Irken destroying Earth.

When Yuki came to, he saw a very drunk Tohma sitting on his vomit-covered sofa.

"Hey, Yuki," Tohma once again said, very drunkenly, "do you want some sake?"

"No, thanks," Yuki quickly replied to the wasted Tohma. He didn't want him in the house any longer. However, Tohma was not ready to leave his "bestest-buddy's" house. Poor Yuki. He could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Back at N-G Records, Sakano was doing what he does best...worrying! He had no clue where Tohma went and felt a motherly impulse to find his beloved Sacho.

"Sacho left me! Why?!" the poor producer cried, sounding a lot like Shuichi. He had looked everywhere, but his boss was no where to be found. He hurried along, doing his own thing, until he saw something that made his blood run cold. He found it hard to breathe and fainted. Oh well...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Shuichi slowly walked into the N-G building. He hated Mondays. Mondays were even worse than Yuki kicking him out of the house. They were even worse than getting shot by K. Or maybe not... K. was truly unpredictable...

Shuichi got into the elevator that would take him up to the recording studio. As he stepped off it, he saw a certain long-haired guitarist at the end of the hallway. As he ran down to meet his friend, Hiro spotted a random banana peel that Shuichi predictably slipped on. This was definitely NOT anyone's day...

TBC...?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry, it's so short! I have huge Writer's Block! ...PLEASE REVIEW! **I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! **Also, you should read my other stories. Thanks!

PhantomOfThePunjab

P.S.- A very good Gravitation story is 'Gravitation: REVIVAL!' by DstrWrld. I suggest that you check it out... Thanx again!


End file.
